


Morning Thoughts

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: Supernatural AUAKAJason wakes up and reminisces about how life is for the family





	Morning Thoughts

Jason shifted awake. He resolved to continue laying in bed, until the smell became too much to bear. He was used to all of their smells by now, but the fact that he’s a hybrid coupled with the early morning so no one is doing anything to mask their scents makes them unbearable after a while. He stretches as he stands and dressed before making his way downstairs. He can still smell Dick’s Spring wind scent and Tim’s earthy smell but not Damian or Bruce so he assumed that they’re downstairs. He goes to the kitchen but stops in his path when Damian’s ash-like smell and Bruce’s cave-like smell waft his way from the living room.  _ Odd _ . Usually they’re only in the living room at night after patrol. He pokes his head in and sees them curled around each other on the couch, asleep. 

Jason pulls out his phone to take a quick picture before continuing on his way. It’s strange for him to be the first one up, even when Alfred is here. Alfred had taken(Read: been forced to take) the week off to go to England. He goes to the fridge and pulls out one of the hidden blood bags. His grimaces as he thinks about how he has to drink this stuff to survive. He hates it. He may be a vampire now, but he’s still a werewolf and was one for fifteen years before he was murdered and experimented on. 

Bruce and Dick probably had it the easiest of all of us. They were the most human. They were shapeshifters but they didn’t have to constantly hide every little thing. Their senses, their instincts, didn’t make them want to do horrific things to every human they come across. They just turn into a bat and a robin, respectively. That’s all they have to worry about. Lucky them.

  
Tim and Damian had similar problems to me. Tim’s a Fae so he has to withdraw from humans lest he accidentally charm and lead them into the Faerie land. Damian has to ignore his demonic half calling him to damn as many people as he can and to slaughter more. He has to put up this front of a bratty, entitled kid to keep people away from him so that if his demonic side breaks through, there’ll be less people around. Jason sits at the island and thinks,  _ What a f***ed up life we live. _

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is a shapeshifter that turns into a bat  
> Dick is a shapeshifter that turns into a robin  
> Jason is a hybrid of a vampire and werewolf  
> Tim is a Fae being  
> Damian is the Nephlim child of a "human"(Bruce) and a demon(Talia)


End file.
